


I will leave with you

by c1trus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gambling, Las Vegas Wedding, Other, Polyamory, References to Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, i'm sorry....???, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1trus/pseuds/c1trus
Summary: Jeff & Glenne get married in Las Vegas.(written for the 1D Married in Vegas Fanwork Fest.)





	I will leave with you

“Dress me,” Harry said, laying back on his hotel bed with his arms stretched over his head.

Glenne looked over from the table she was sitting at and smiled at Harry. She looked elegant. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with ‘Bride’ written in rhinestones on the chest, and somehow she made that look like pure elegance. Harry wished she would dress him in a matching ‘bridesmaid’ shirt, but those were reserved for her actual bridesmaids. He at least deserved a bedazzled ‘groomsmen’ shirt.

“Dress you or pick something out for you?” she asked. 

Harry smiled sleepily, exhaling slowly through his nose. 

“Both, obviously…” he replied. He closed his eyes. “Surprise me.” 

He heard Glenne laugh softly before pushing her chair out and crossing the hotel room. She opened the closet and slowly started taking clothes out and laying it on the bed. Harry felt himself thrum with anticipation, and his eyelashes fluttered but he didn’t open his eyes. 

“Sit up,” she instructed, a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

She slowly undressed him. Gentle. She was always gentle with him. He could feel her smiling, even though he couldn’t see her. He wondered if she could feel the way she made him vibrate, made his pulse quicken. 

He put his arms out for her and felt silk. That meant it must have been the peach blouse; it’d been the only silk top he’d packed. She buttoned it up three buttons, leaving the others open. With his eyes closed, he guessed that at least the head of his butterfly was poking out. 

“You put your own pants on,” she said, laying a pair of trousers over his lap. 

He opened his eyes again, smiling brightly at her. 

“Yes, Glenne,” he said, standing up to put the trousers she’d chosen on and tuck the blouse-- he was right, the peach one-- into them.

It was lovely to see her smiling at him again. Calm and endeared. Trying to hide it, but barely putting any effort into it. 

“I want to be your good luck charm,” he cooed, draping himself over her shoulder. “Take me down to the casino and bet on something.” 

Glenne laughed, but agreed. “We can play a little until Jeff calls,” she said, then turned to change into something nicer too. 

God, her laugh. Harry really was head over heels for her. 

\--

He hung onto her in the elevator. She was taking him to the high limit room, which Harry found had a very erotic atmosphere. Maybe it was the warm lighting, or maybe he was just still turned on from being dressed. While Glenne bet on roulette, Harry fantasized about lying between Jeff and Glenne later.

“You _are_ my good luck charm,” she said after a while, laughing. 

Harry laughed too, although he hadn’t been paying attention to her game at all. 

“How much did you win?” he asked, mouth dangerously close to her neck. 

“Too much,” she said, still giggling a little. “I should not have bet that much.” 

The dealer was smiling at them now. Harry wondered if he smiled at everyone like that, if he was just doing it because it was part of the job, or if he and Glenne were just particularly sweet and endearing. Probably the latter. 

Glenne’s phone rang.

After answering, getting through the hellos and explaining where they were, Glenne told Harry, “Jeff is asking if you want to do the buffet.”

“Noooo,” Harry whined. “I’ll eat too much…” 

He watched her carefully, watched her discuss dinner plans with Jeff over the phone. Their mundane couple-y conversations might have been the most engaging thing in the world. He watched how she smiled when she noticed him watching. She stuck her tongue out. Harry wanted to kiss her, so he held her hand. 

“Have you ever been to Picasso?” Glenne asked once she was off the phone again. 

“That’s quite a bit different from the buffet,” Harry laughed. 

Glenne shrugged. “We’re dressed for it. Is that alright?” 

Harry nodded. 

He put his head on her shoulder in the elevator. Sometimes he wished he was shorter than her. 

They met Jeff in the casino by the piano bar. He told Glenne that Bellagio had a Starbucks now, where some cafe used to be, and she responded with a face that Harry found to be overly-impressed. He wanted Jeff’s attention so he waved at him, which earned him a smile.

\--

After dinner, Jeff invited Harry up to their room, asking if he'd like to spend the rest of the night with them. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Of course. 

Somehow, after over two years of this, it was still thrilling when they would formally invite him to their bedroom. Hotel room. Wherever. It was always an honor, always a surprise. Harry had thought that, maybe, after they had gotten engaged it would stop. But here they were, the night before the wedding, and they still wanted to spend it with him. 

Their hotel room smelled like the clove-scented candles Harry had given Glenne as an engagement gift. If he’d had more wine at dinner, he was sure he’d tear up at that. He didn't have time to thank them for using his gift; before he could think of what to say, Glenne was unbuttoning Harry’s blouse.

Jeff stood behind Glenne and unzipped her dress. Harry exhaled dramatically as he pushed the top of her dress over her shoulders. 

“Tell me what to do,” Harry said. He tilted his head back, gazing at them with eyes barely open. 

\--

Harry woke up to Jeff’s alarm, lying between Jeff and Glenne. He stretched just enough to put his arm around Jeff while still able to feel Glenne’s chest against his back. 

“Five more minutes,” he joked, earning a half-asleep laugh from both of them. Harry glowed from the inside out. 

Glenne sat up first, arching her back and breathing deep through her nose. The rest of the groom’s party would be over soon, and Glenne had an appointment to make at the salon closest to the south chapel. Harry curled himself around her and lifted his head just enough to kiss the back of her arm. 

“I’ll see you later, Harry,” she said, untangling herself from Harry and the bedsheets. 

He sighed and watched her get dressed. 

“Love you,” he murmured into a pillow as she leaned back over the bed to give Jeff a goodbye-kiss. He wanted to ask for one too, but he had been greedy enough the night before. 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” she said. 

The next time he’d see her, she’d be in her wedding dress. Harry felt a shiver of electricity or something like it in his pulse. 

As soon as the hotel door clicked shut after Glenne left, Harry laid back down and pressed himself up against Jeff. He wished Jeff would turn over and let him be the little spoon, but from this angle he got to press his nose against Jeff’s neck. He still smelled a bit like cologne. A hint of Glenne’s perfume. 

“Let’s order room service,” Harry insisted. Casually, lowly, he suggested, “I could even blow you while you eat your breakfast.” 

Jeff laughed like a huff and hummed sleepily, which Harry took to mean ‘alright’. 

After ordering, it took an hour for their food to arrive. Harry blew Jeff to pass the time instead, and he idly wondered if he should have asked Glenne if it was alright to be doing this on their wedding day. He decided she probably wouldn’t have minded. 

\--

Harry wished he could have been a bridesmaid; they all got to wear pale pink dresses, and they had flowers in their hair. From where he was standing, though, he’d have a lovely view of Glenne. It wasn’t a bad view of Jeff, either, but he would have liked to have been closer. 

Jeff was nervous. He couldn’t stand still and he kept wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Harry wished he could have stood right next to Jeff, to hold his hand. He got distracted imagining himself next to Jeff and across from Glenne. Getting married to them. 

His attention was back on the wedding as soon as the music changed. His expression was tight, trying not to cry throughout the ceremony. 

They were both so beautiful, they looked like a beacon of light at the altar. Harry was completely gone for both of them. 

After the ceremony, there was a more private reception at the Terrazza. Harry drank too much champagne and imagined what their wedding cake would look like with an extra figurine standing in the frosting. 

The terrace had a lovely view of the strip, the whole street lit up in neon. Harry imagined it was just for Jeff and Glenne. He was decidedly tipsy, staring at the fake Eiffel tower between fountain shows. After a few minutes, the fountains danced again, this time to “Your Song,” which made Harry cry. He wondered how many people had wept on the sidewalk, watching a bunch of fountains sway to Elton John. 

“Hey angel,” Glenne said. 

Harry let out a wet laugh and looked up at the sky. The Las Vegas sky didn’t have any stars in it. 

“Hello,” he said. Dismissively, he added, “I’m just crying because of the fountains.” 

When he looked at her, she was smiling at him. God, she was always smiling at him. It gave him goosebumps. He wiped his tears and smiled back at her. 

“They’re pretty,” she replied. “I like the one in Italian.” 

“ _Con te partirò_.”

She acknowledged him with a hum, looking out over the lake. They were quiet for a minute before she spoke again. 

“Are you having a good night?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said, honestly. “Lovely.” 

She looked back at him, gazing for a long time. He felt very vulnerable like that, but he didn’t flinch. He was her’s to look at, if that’s what she wanted. 

“That’s good,” she said finally. 

Jeff joined them after a few more minutes, a steady hand on Harry’s back announcing his presence before he greeted them. 

“There you are,” he said. 

“Me?” Harry and Glenne both replied at the same time. Glenne laughed and Harry smiled at her. 

Jeff just said, “Yes.” 

His hand slid up Harry’s back, resting on the back of his neck. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed forcefully. 

“Are you having a good time?” Jeff asked. 

“Glenne just asked me that,” Harry said. “But, yes.” 

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked. He was playing with the fly-away hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. 

Harry laughed like an exhale. 

“I don’t know.” He paused. “Bubble bath.” 

“Would you like to spend it with us?” Jeff asked. 

Harry opened his eyes, testing Glenne’s reaction to what Jeff had just said. She looked calm. 

“I thought you’d want to spend it together,” Harry replied. 

“We would be together,” Jeff explained. “Together with you is still together.” 

Harry felt like he was going to float away. Newlyweds now, and they were still inviting Harry to bed with them. He was the luckiest person in Las Vegas, and he hadn’t even bet on anything. 

“Then, yes,” Harry said. “Of course I would.”


End file.
